Welcome To The World Of Kingdom Hearts!
by xXRemnantOfChaosXx
Summary: Three teenagers enter a black vortex and land in the Kingdom Hearts World were they join Organization XIII. Let's see whats in store for the organization with these guys around! Please R&R!
1. The Characters

Name: Kaia Kaze Hikaru

Nicknames: Kai (main nickname), Kazekage (Kuro's nickname for her that only he can use), Blackfire (self-explaining)

Age: 18

Birthday: Oct. 31

Sex: Female

Eye Color: Blood red with Black swirls.

Hair Color: Black with blood red tips on the end and on the tips of her bangs. Her hair reaches her ankles when in a high ponytail which is how it always is unless she's sleeping & it drags across the floor some when it's down.

Outfit: A Black PVC tank top with blood red fish net over the tank. There is a black skirt with a ruffle transparent over skirt on it. The over skirt is blood red. The skirt has a long leg fish net with it. A chain connects the skirt to a garter around her right thigh. She is wearing more blood red fish net on her arms. She is also wearing a pair of fingerless gloves with two blood red straps in the shape of an 'X' & a pair of black combat boots (Made for a girl of course).

Accessories: Around her neck there is a black choker with a blood red flame pendant on it and a chain with a locket with the Yang half of a Yin-Yang symbol. Around her wrist is a charm bracelet with several charms on it including: A black onyx flame, a opal heart, and a onyx and pearl Yin-Yang symbol.

Abilities: She has this ability to control fire like Axel but she only uses it around Kit, Kuro, both or when she's by herself.

Weapons: Her main weapons are two katanas & her backup weapon is a bo staff.

Personality: She can be nice, sweet, evil, psychotic, manipulative, & a psychotic pyromaniac at times.

Favorites: Her fav. game is the Kingdom Hearts series & her fav. character from the game is Zexion. Her fav. anime is Naruto & her fav. character from Naruto is Gaara. Her fav. treat is a Blood Pop (If you've read the third Harry Potter book you would know what a blood pop is).

Other: She hates it when people call her Kaia, so if you don't want to get third degree burns or die then don't call her Kaia. She is older than Kit by five minutes. She has Astraphobia . She calls her Gaara plushie her woofer, her Zexion plushie Zeke because he looks like her brother just with a different hair style, & her Axel plushie her flare-flare. She had a Demyx plushie but she gave it to Kit after she 'accidentally' torched Kit's Demyx plushie.

Life story: She had no fear of storms before the storm that caused the car crash that killed her & Kit's mom and dad when they were four then it was a minor fear. They were then raised by their older brother Zeke until he died in a car crash during a bad storm (like the one that killed their parents) on the fifth anniversary of their parents death which made them nine at the time then Kai developed astraphobia a fear of storms. They then lived with their mother's best friend's family which was fine because their best friend Kurokage was the youngest of Mrs. Hikari's children. When they graduated(sp?) from high school they discovered that they had inherited at least several million dollars from the trust fund set up by their parents and Zeke had left them the money in his trust fund as well. So now she, Kit, & Kuro live in a mansion and they still keep contact with Mrs. Hikari so she won't worry.

* * *

Name: Kitara Kani Hikaru

Nicknames: Kit (main nickname), Mizukage (Kuro's nickname for her that only he can use), Saffire (self-explaining)

Age: 18

Birthday: Oct. 31

Sex: Female

Eye Color: Blue with Ice Blue swirls

Hair Color: Blue with ice blue tips on the end and on the tips of her bangs. Her hair reaches her ankles when in a high ponytail which is how it always is unless she's sleeping & it drags across the floor some when it's down.

Outfit: A Black PVC tank top with ice blue fish net over the tank. There is a black skirt with a ruffle transparent over skirt on it. The over skirt is ice blue. The skirt has a long leg fish net with it. A chain connects the skirt to a garter around her right thigh. She is wearing more ice blue fish net on her arms. She is also wearing a pair of fingerless gloves with two ice blue straps in the shape of an 'X' & a pair of black combat boots (Made for a girl of course).

Accessories: Around her neck there is a black choker with an ice blue water droplet pendant on it and a chain with a locket with the Yin half of a Yin-Yang symbol. Around her wrist is a charm bracelet with several charms on it including: A sapphire teardrop, a opal heart, and a onyx and pearl Yin-Yang symbol.

Abilities: She has this ability to control water like Demyx but she only uses it around Kai, Kuro, both or when she's by herself.

Weapons: Her main weapon is a bo staff & her backup weapon is a katana.

Personality: She can be nice, sweet, evil, psychotic, & manipulative at times.

Favorites: Her fav. game is the Kingdom Hearts series & her fav. character from the game is Demyx. Her fav. anime is Naruto & her fav. character from Naruto is Naruto. Her fav. treat is pocky especially chocolate pocky.

Other: She hates it when people call her Kitara, so if you don't want to drown(sp?) or become a icicle then don't call her Kitara. She is younger than Kai by five minutes. She has Astraphobia as well. She calls her Naruto plushie her Naru-Naru, her Demyx plushie her Mizu-Mizu, & Her Zexion plushie her Zexy. She had a Axel plushie but she gave it to Kai because she 'accidentally' destroyed it when Kai 'accidentally' torched her old Demyx plushie.

Life Story: She had no fear of storms before the storm that caused the car crash that killed her & Kai's mom and dad when they were four then it was a minor fear. They were then raised by their older brother Zeke until he died in a car crash during a bad storm (like the one that killed their parents) on the fifth anniversary of their parents death which made them nine at the time then Kit developed astraphobia a fear of storms. They then lived with their mother's best friend's family which was fine because their best friend Kurokage was the youngest of Mrs. Hikari's children. When they graduated(sp?) from high school they discovered that they had inherited at least several million dollars from the trust fund set up by their parents and Zeke had left them the money in his trust fund as well. So now she, Kai, & Kuro live in a mansion and they still keep contact with Mrs. Hikari so she won't worry.

* * *

Name: Kurokage Kane Hikari

Nicknames: Kuro (Kai & Kit's nickname for him & his main nickname), Kage ( self-explaining)

Age: 18

Birthday: Oct. 31

Sex: Male

Eye Color: Midnght Blue with Violet swirls

Hair Color: Midnight Blue. It's cut like a normal hair style for a boy.

Outfit: A black tanktop (made for a guy of course) with a Yin-Yang symbol on it. A pair of black baggy pants with several pockets going up the sides and several chains hanging down. He is also wearing a pair of fingerless gloves like Kai & Kit except the straps are midnight blue & a pair of black combat boots as well (His are made for a guy though).

Accessories: Around his neck there is a chain with a locket with a Yin-Yang symbol on it and it's also a charm necklace with several charms on it including: A black onyx cresent moon, a opal heart, & a onyx and pearl Yin-Yang symbol.

Abilities: He has this ability to control darkness but he only uses it around Kai, Kit, both or when he's by himself.

Weapons: His main weapons are two daggers & his backup weapons are a katana and a bo staff.

Personality: He can be nice, sweet, evil, psychotic, & manipulative at times.

Favorites: His fav. game is the Kingdom Hearts series & his fav. character from the game is Axel. His fav. anime is Naruto & his fav. character from Naruto is Neji. His fav. treat is M&Ms.

Other: He hates it when people call him Kurokage, so if you don't want to disappear into a world of darkness or die then don't call him Kurokage. He is younger than Kai by five minutes but he was born at the exact same time as Kit. He has Astraphobia because he thinks a bad storm will come and Kai & Kit will be killed in it & he doesn't want to lose his only friends. He calls his Ten-Ten plushie his Kunai, His Rock Lee plushie his Tai-Tai, & his Neji plushie his Bya-Bya.


	2. Unknown Surveillance

Kai: Enjoy! Oh and we will make random comments throught out the chapter and story!

Kit: Yep!

Kuro: How come I'm not in the chapter?

Kai: You'll be in the next one!

Disclaimer: Fire is red, Water is blue, We no own, So you no sue!!

* * *

KH World: Castle Oblivion

"What may I ask Demyx, does the superior what at 8:00am in the morning?!" Asked a guy with flame red hair & blazing bright green eyes to a guy with dirty blonde hair and

"I have no idea Axel." Said Demyx back to Axel.

15 minutes later...

"Superior, you wanted to see us all." Said a man with blue hair & an 'X' shaped scar on his face to another man with somewhat long silver hair & golden eyes.

"Yes I did, Saix. I wanted to show you that the surveillance camera's we have placed in every world have all been activated and are working perfectly, but this is what's weird. Look at the screen." The Superior said to everyone and they did.

On the screen was someone from our dimension's room. (Kai: Thats my bedroom! does a grin like Sora's & does a peace sign)

"Vexen has reason to believe that this camera isn't one of ours but it connects to the same system and shows us something in another dimension, Vexen also has do some research by watching them & he has found out that in this dimension we all exist in a set of games called Kingdom Hearts." The Superior told everyone while they listened with interest when...

"Hey Xemnas, I think that's someones bedroom." Demyx said to the superior & everyone else.

"What makes you say that because I can't see anything that looks like it would belong in a bedroom." Axel said to Demyx and the others agreed.

"Just watch the screen." He said back to Axel.

"Fine we shall watch and see if it is someone's bedroom but if it isn't then you get dish duty for the entire day." Xemnas said to Demyx who nodded.

Our World: Someone's (Kai: It's mine!) Bedroom

A head of black hair was passed out like a rock until...

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BE...CRASH!

Kai Kaze Hikaru has killed yet another alarm clock by picking it up and throwing it clear across her bedroom nearly hitting her younger sister (Kit: Your only older by five minutes! Kai: Yeah so? Kit: Your hopeless. Kai: I know.) Kit by an inch.

"Kai not again! That's the third one this week!" Kit yelled at Kai who just got out of bed and started looking for some thing to wear.

Kit is wearing her Happy Bunny pajamas which she has several pairs of, most of which are bright colors, this pair happened to be light blue, it consisted of a pair of shorts with Happy Bunnies on them & a tanktop with the Happy Bunny on it sitting down and smiling so big it showed its two teeth, underneath the bunny it says: I'm cute. you're not. seems so unfair. (That's spelled the way it says it on the shirt) Her hair was loose and it was dragging across the floor. In her hand was her Mizu-Mizu also known as her Demyx plushie.

Kai is also wearing her Happy Bunny pajamas which she like her younger sister she has several pairs of, most of which are dark colors, this pair happened to be black, it also consisted of a pair of shorts with Happy Bunnies on them & a tanktop with the Happy Bunny standing up in a straight jacket smiling but it's mouth wasn't open, underneath the bunny it says: Cute but Psycho. Her hair was also loose and dragging across the floor. (Kuro: Hey, Kai that shirt is perfect for you! Kit: It is, isn't it? Kai: I know, that's why I got it.)

"Yeah well at least I didn't melt it like last time Kit." Kai said walking past Kit to her dresser to get something. (Kit: Kai's gonna take a shower so that should tell you what she's getting out of there.)

"I guess your right, well I'm gonna go start makin' some bacon bitch! See ya!" Kit said as she ran out the room nearly getting hit in the ass with a fireball compliments of Kai.

"I HOPE YOUR BACON BURNS KIT AND I WON'T BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!" Kai yelled after Kit.

"YOU KNOW IT WON'T!" Kit yelled back at Kai who gathered her clothes and went into her private bathroom.

During this time we shall go back to castle Oblivion to see what the organization has to say & then they shall use the camera to take a tour of Kai's bedroom which you will also see & by then she should be out of the shower.

KH World: Castle Oblivion

"Well Demyx you were right I shall give you credit for that but the fact still remains this: HOW IN THE NAME OF KINGDOM HEARTS DID SHE CONJURE UP A FIREBALL BECAUSE IN THAT DIMENSION MAGIC DOESN'T EXIST!!!" Xemnas yelled at everyone while Demyx picked up a controller to the camera that mysteriously found it's way into his lap. (Kai: Actually when Demyx was busy watching the screen I put the controller in his lap, pretty sneaky huh?)

"Maybe she has power to control fire like me." Axel said to Xemnas.

"Maybe but I say we watch some more and since these screens are in every room in the castle I have decided that we shall monitor them." Xemnas said when he noticed Demyx with controller.

"Demyx, what may I ask is that?" Xemnas said to Demyx.

"I think it's the remote control to that camera, wait let me test that theory." He said back while moving the analog stick on it. The camera moved and show them a different part of the room.

"Cool let's get a tour of this Kai girl's bedroom." Demyx said to the others who agreed. You shall now tour Kai's bedroom

Our World: Kai's Bedroom

Kai's bedroom was HUGE! It had it's own private bathroom and a giant walk-in closet. But if you even begin to think she's a girly-girl prep she's not and you wanna know why? Her room looked completely the opposite of a preppy girl's bedroom.

Her walls were painted a rich shade of midnight blue, the carpet was black, & the ceiling was also painted to look like the night sky and had fiber obtic light sticking out of it so it looked like there were stars shining. Her bedspread consisted of a big overfilled black silk blanket with fiery red flames on it. Her sheets were also blood red silk and two of her pillowcases were regular black silk, two were regular blood red silk, and two were black with fiery red flames on them.

Her curtains were also black silk with fiery red flames on it. She also had a bedroom set that was midnight blue with silver stars painted on it, this set included her headboard, her vanity, and her dresser. There is also a black mesquito net hanging above her bed.

She also had a plasma screen tv, and several game systems which were: a original playstation, a PS2, a Nintendo Gamecube, a Gameboy advance SP, & a brand new Nintendo DS. (Kai: The only one with an X-box & X-box 360 is Kuro.) Oh and a ton of games but the only ones that she worships are the Kingdom Hearts trilogy.

Also sitting on thirteen shelves right above the right side of Kai's bed was thirteen plushie's each with their own little shelf. These plushies were of each member of the organization. Each had their name, number, and the nicknames of the organization under them plus Kai's nickname for them as well. (Kai: Let's just said Xemnas won't be happy with his nickname.)

KH World: Castle Oblivion

"Anyone getting the idea this girl hates all colors except black, midnght blue, blood red, fire red, and silver & has a thing for stars and fire." Axel asked everyone who agreed.

"So you guys didn't see the plushies of us above her bed." Demyx said and everyone just looked at him until he pointed.

You shall be given a look at the plushie's in the next chapter

* * *

Kai: Please R&R!

Kit: No flames cause if you don't like then don't reveiw!

Kuro: Any flames will be used you make Kai behave during a sugar high!

Kai: Yeah... Hey!


	3. A new adventure to begin

Kai: Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Fire is red, Water is blue, we still no own, so you still no sue!

* * *

Our World: Kai's Room

The nicknames for the plushie were:

Xemnas - Mansex

Xigbar - Gunner

Xaldin - Sir Stabbity

Vexen - Icy

Lexeaus - Lex (Kai: I got lazy.)

Zexion - Sexy Zexy

Saix - Lord of Blue Mullets

Axel - Blaze

Demyx - Mizu

Luxord - Blackjack

Marluxia - Kurama

Larxene - Thunderbutt (Kai: I got lazy again.)

Roxas - Roxy

We shall now return to Castle Oblivion

KH World: Castle Oblivion

"MANSEX! MY NICKNAME IS MANSEX!" Mansex, I mean Xemnas roared while everyone else tried to hold back their laughter.

"MINE IS THUNDERBUTT! GOD IF I EVER MEET THIS GIRL SHE WILL DIE!" Larxene screamed while everyone laughed.

"HEY! WHY AM I CALLED SIR STABBITY?" Xaldin yelled.

"Can we go back to watching?" Demyx asked everyone who nodded.

Our World: Kai's Room

Kai came out of her bathroom which was the same colors as her bedroom, she was wearing a pair of black shorts & a black tanktop that said: When life throws lemons at you, make lemonade, then use the profits to buy an assault rifle, lets see if life tries throwing anything else at you. She then walked out the room & downstairs.

Our World: Downstairs/Kitchen

"Hey, Kuro how many pieces of bacon do ya want?" Kit said to Kuro as he and Kai walked into the kitchen.

"A couple." Kuro said as he poured him a glass of chocolate milk.

"And how many is that?" Kit said.

"Two." Kai said as she made her plate.

"Why two?" Kit asked.

"Because three is a love triangle & four is an orgy." Kai said.

Kuro's response to this was to have his milk come out his nose & Kit's response was...

"You're an insane pyromaniac you know?" Kit said to kai who just grinned.

"I know and the bacon's on fire and burning." Kai said to Kit.

"OH NO THE BACON! DAMN IT KAI!" Kit screamed as she used her water power to put out the bacon.

"I told you it would burn." Kai said walking out the room, breakfast in hand.

20 minutes later in the living room

"Kai I think that something is wrong with your Kingdom Hearts 2 game!" Kuro yelled to Kai who was putting her plate in the sink in the kitchen.

"What's wrong wi... oh thats what's wrong with it." Kai said as she walked into the living room and saw on the tv screen the words: _Your journey is set, pack your things, & press begin when you are ready, you have till noon, choose wisely._

"Well lets start packing!" Kai said in a very enthusiastic voice.

"ARE YOU PSYCHOTIC KAI WAIT DON'T ANSWER THAT!" Kit yelled at Kai who just looked at her and smiled.

"Well it seems like an adventure and I haven't had one of those in forever so I'm going besides there is a good possibility that we could go to the Kingdom Hearts dimension like in those fanfics we've read!" Kai said looking at her sister.

"Fine but pack only what we need!" Kit said and Kai squealed and took off up the stairs.

15 minutes later...

"Ready!" Kai said walking back into the living room with a backpack & two suitcases in hand.

"Kai, I said only the things we need not the freakin mall!" Kit yelled as she entered the living room with a backpack & two suitcases as well.

"Is Kuro coming?" Kai said when he walked in with a backpack & three suitcases.

"And you said I was bringing the mall." Kai whispered to Kit who nodded.

"Kuro why may I ask do you have three suitcases for?" Kit said to him as he sat down on the couch.

"I packed my daggers, paintball gun, ammo, & camcorder in one suitcase & clothes and stuff in the others." He said to her.

Here's what they packed in their backpacks:

Kai's Backpack: Her laptop, a digital camera, a notebook & pen, a sketchbook & pencils, her three favorite plushies, & a portal to her closet (Don't ask), some money (about $1000), her GBA SP, her DS, & her I-pod (which is black).

Kit's Backpack: Her laptop, a digital camera, a notebook & pen, a sketchbook & pencils, her three favorite plushies, & portal to her closet (Again don't ask), money ($500), Her GBA SP, her DS, & her I-pod (blue).

Kuro's Backpack: His laptop, a digital camera, a notebook & pen, a sketchbook & pencils, money ($500), his GBA SP, his DS, & his I-pod (silver).

"Do we have our cell-phones?" Kai asked Kit & Kuro who shook their heads no & went to get them.

"Now do we have everything?" Kai asked went they got back. They both shook their heads yes.

"Ok here we go!" Kai said as she click the word begin.

A bright light developed them and when it was gone so were they.

* * *

Kai: Please R&R!

Kit: Flames will be gven shitty replies!

Kuro: And we will flame you back!

All: Ja ne!


	4. Welcome to the KH World!

Kai: Fira, Aqua, & Dark make an appearance in this chapter!

Disclaimer: Fire is red, Water is blue, We still no own, so you still no sue. Well we own Kai, Kit, Kuro, Fira, Aqua, & Dark but thats all.

* * *

The Realm Of Dreams: In between our world & the KH world

"Where am I?" Kai said looking around but saw nothing but darkness.

_"To travel between dimensions with your sister & friend will cost you one thing. But if you choose not to give something then they will not come and you will no longer exist, but if you give something then you three will continue you journey as planned, what will you choose to do?" _Said a mysterious voice from within the darkness.

"I have to give to receive right?" Kai asked the voice.

_"Yes." _The voice told her.

"But I have nothing to give except..." Kai started to say.

_"Have you made your choice?" _The voice asked her.

"Yes." Kai said and a bright light inveloped her. (Kai: I'm so evil aren't I? Kit: Yes you are.)

KH World: Castle Oblivion

"LOOK OUT!" Kit yelled as she fell out of a black vortex and right into Demyx's lap.

"WATCH OUT!" Kuro yelled as he fell onto the floor in a heap at the foot of Axel's chair. (the chairs aren't raised.)

"..." Kai was unconscious and she was caught by Zexion.

"KAI!" Both Kuro and Kit yelled as Kai landed in Zexion's arms. (Kai: You know... Kit: OH NO THE LOOK! Kuro: That means Kai's going to do something evil in like five minutes.)

Kit scrambled out of Demyx's lap and over to Zexion who was still holding Kai who's outfit had changed to that of the organization's outfit but Kit's outfit hadn't changed and neither had Kuro's which was strange. (Kit: YOU DIDN'T KAI! Kai: I did! Kuro: Aw now thats mean! Kai: And que the mysterious voice!)

_"To bring you three here one of you had to give up something precious in return & she gave up the most precious thing she had to give: her heart."_ The voice told Kit who's mouth hit the floor.

"She gave up her heart! WHY THE HELL DID SHE GIVE UP HER HEART!" Kit said looking at the floor with tears going down her face.

_"It was the only choice she had for it was that or you & your friend would be returned home and she would be forgotten and exist no more. I would say she made the right choice and has grown up some with the decision she made." _The voice said to Kit who didn't like what it said at all.

"She could have given something else. She had plenty of other things to give why the hell didn't you just take something else! You could have take some of her memories but you took her heart. I want her heart back now!" Kit said to the voice. (Kai: And que the mysterious voice again!)

"Well I'm so freakin sorry but I kinda of misplaced it." The mysterious voice said as it materialized on Kai's head who by the way is still being held bridal style by Zexion.

The Mysterious voice was actually a little fairy like Yuna, Rikku, & Paine. She had hair that looked like Kai's but was down and only reached her knees & her eyes were the same color as Kai's as well. She was wearing a pair of black shorts with several pockets down the sides and two silver belts that overlapped and made and 'X' & a black tanktop that said: "Give a man a gun and he's superman, Give a man two guns and he's god." She also wore black boots with several belt buckles on them and black fingerless gloves with two red silver straps in the shape of an 'X' on them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MISPLACED IT! HOW THE HELL DO YOU MISPLACE A HEART!" Kit screamed at the little fairy who hid in Kai's newly acquired cloak.

"Well first off my name is Fira and second I let my little sister Aqua look at it and she lost it." Fira said to Kit when a second little fairy appeared but this time on Kit's head. Aqua had the same eyes & hair like Kit's but her hair was the same length as Fira's. She was wearing the same outfit as Fira but her belts were blue as were the two straps on her gloves and het tanktop was midnight blue and said: "It's not your fault. I'm blaming you anyway."

"Your only older than me by five minutes and I let Dark look at it after I finished looking at it." She told Fira who rolled her eyes when Dark popped up on Kuro's head. Dark looks like Kuro except his hair is styled like Zexion's. He was wearing black baggy pants with several pockets going down the sides and two red belts that overlapped and combat boots. He also wore a black shirt that said: "Keep staring, I might do a trick."

"Well what would you do to me if I told you I accidentally sent it to the realm of darkness." He said rubbing the back of his head when Fira attacked him.

"YOU FREAKIN BASTARD NOW HOW DO I RETURN THAT HEART TO HER!" Fira said strangling him but Aqua pulled her off of him.

"DARK FIND IT NOW!" Aqua yelled punching him in the gut and summoning a black vortex & shoving him into it.

"Now to wake up Kai." Fira said looking at Aqua.

"Fira." Aqua said noticing the look Fira was giving her.

"Aqua." Fira said back.

"Ready, one, two, three! GOOD MORNING STARSHINE! THE EARTH SAYS HELLO!" They yelled into Kai's ears at the same time causing her to jump and cling to Zexion as if her life depended on it.


	5. Getting Settled

Kit: Please enjoy! Oh and we make random comments throughout the chapter.

Kai: We always do.

Disclaimer: The only thing that we own is the characters Kai, Kit, Kuro, Fira, Aqua, & Dark.

Kai: And the plot in a way.

Kit: And the name The Unlucky Thirteen! We've had that name since forever because we're a group of thirteen friends, seven girls & six boys!

Kuro: There's Kai, Kit, me, Kaname, Kisara, Aneko, Amara, Meilin, Meilin's older (by five minutes) brother Tai Li, Joey, Tristan, Blake, & Blane who is Blake's brother but we're not sure who's the older sibling.

Kai: Oh I dedicate this chapter to our only reviewer for the entire story, Mooncry! Thank you & I give you the thirteen plushies of the members of the organization!

Kit: Thanks for reviewing, Mooncry! You're wonderful!

* * *

"HOLY SKITTLES, TWIX, & PIXIE STIX! FOR THE LOVE OF KINGDOM HEARTS DON'T DO THAT!" Kai yelled as she clung to Zexion.

"Sorry." Fira said hovering infront of Kai.

"And you are?" Kai said to Fira who just giggled.

"Fira. Got it memori..." Fira said in a preppy tone but Kai interrupted her.

"Yeah I got it memorized and I'm Kai, got it memorized?" She said to Fira who set Aqua's hair on fire because she giggled.

"Well now that we are on the subjects of names that brat over there is my little sister Aqua." Fira said to Kai who had just noticed she was being held by Zexion.

"Ok, you can put me down now." Kai said to Zexion who nodded and sat her down.

"Sorry." He told her as she walked over to Kuro and hit him.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked her as she walked over to Kit.

"Because I felt like it and what's with my outfit, can someone point me to the nearest bathroom." Kai said and thirteen fingers pointed towards a door on the other side on the room.

10 minutes later...

She came back wearing a pair of black shorts with several pockets going up the sides, some chains hanging down on one side, & two big fire red belts that criss-cross to make an 'X' (Think Yuffie's outfit from the first Kingdom Hearts game but with some improvements.). A black tanktop that stops a little above her bellybutton and since her shorts are kinda short it shows off her bellybutton. The writing on the tanktop is silver & it says: There are two things you never give a madman: Pointy objects & a Sharpie. She is also wearing a pair of black fingerless gloves (Think Sora's gloves from the second KH game with improvements.) with two fire red straps that criss-cross to make an 'X'. She is also wearing a pair of black boots with several belt buckles on them.

"There we go." Kai said when she got back.

"Well I do believe that Axel, Demyx, & Zexion should show you three your rooms." Xemnas said to the three teens.

"We get rooms? Sweet, The Unlucky Thirteen shall not cause as much havoc as usual." Kai said to him.

"Man that sucks, cause I really wanted to set snakes loose in Axel's bed." Kuro said pouting.

"No, save that one for revenge. But I really wanted to glue Luxord's cards together." Kit said to Kai.

"Yeah well I'm sorry, but now I live up to my reputation of being heartless so I have you both beat." Kai told them both.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Aqua asked her.

"I can't feel my heart anymore so I know that it's gone, but it's ok in a way, I guess. Now can you three take us to our rooms?" Kai said to them.

"I'm still confused." Aqua said to her sister as she hovered after the others.

"Me too, so you're not alone." Fira said back.

5 minutes later...

"Are we there yet?" Kit asked Demyx.

"No." Demyx said back.

5 more minutes later...

"Are we there yet?" Kit asked again. (Kai: Kit your going to get hurt I just know it. Kit: No I won't. Kai: Then someone will. Kit: True.)

"No." Demyx told her again.

10 more minutes later...

"Are we there yet?" Kit asked for the third time.

"NO!" Yelled Demyx, Axel, and Zexion.

"Kit, if you ask that again you're gonna get hurt." Kai whispered to her sister who just nodded.

5 more minutes later...

"Are we there y..." Kuro started to say but was interrupted.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NO!!!" Axel yelled while throwing a fireball that hit Kuro and set his hair on fire but Kit put it out. (Kai: Told you someone would get hurt.)

"Hey! The only one who can set Kuro on fire is me!" Kai yelled at Axel.

"Well I don't care." Axel told her but he instantly shut up at the glare Kit was giving him.

"The only one allowed to tell my sister off is me, got that flame boy?" Kit said to Axel while giving him a death glare that made Kai proud. (Kai: I'm so proud! Kit: Thanks! I've been practicing on the preps at school. Kuro: It's true.)

"I got it." Axel said sounding scared. (Kai: He should be. That glare was one to rival mine. Kit: Wow, I have a death glare to rival my sister's death glare!)

5 more minutes later...

"We're here!" Demyx yelled. (Kit: Finally! Kai: It's been 30 minutes. Kuro: You counted? Kai: Yes. Kit: I did too.)

"Finally!" Said Kai, Kit, Kuro, Fira, & Aqua in unison.

"Your rooms sit right next to each other." Axel told them.

"Kai, your room is on the right, Kit's is in the middle, & Kuro's is on the left. We'll let you settle in and explore the castle. We need to get back to the meeting." Zexion said as he and the others walked away leaving The Unlucky Thirteen on their own.

Now there are some thing you should never do & giving The Unlucky Thirteen free access to Castle Oblivion is one of them.

"Cool, we have access to the entire castle!" Kit said as she entered Kai's room.

Kai's room was plain & all white. It had a canopy bed, a vanity, a dresser, a desk with chair, a beanbag, and a tv. It also had a private bathroom, a walk-in closet, & a balcony.

"Well this is... nice." Kit said sitting her stuff down.

"It needs color badly." Kai said as she walked in followed by Kuro, Fira, & Aqua.

"It's too white." Aqua said as she hovered next to Kit who had sat down in the chair at Kai's desk.

"I bet Kit's & Kuro's rooms are as white as this one." Fira said sitting down on Kai's bed next to Kai when Dark popped up scaring Kuro so bad he fell out of the beanbag chair.

"Sorry about that." Dark said as Kuro sat back down in the beanbag chair.

"It's ok." Kuro said as Dark sat down next to him.

"Well Dark, did you find Kai's heart?" Aqua asked him.

"Yeah but the bad thing is a heartless found it and got to it before me, so now I have to hunt down a shadow heartless that's like half the size of a normal one but just as powerful." He told them.

"So my heart has now become heartless chow! Oh thats just freakin great!" Kai said throwing her hands in the air and falling backward onto her bed.

"Sorry." Dark told her.

"Well what do we do with you three?" Kit asked Fira, Aqua, & Dark.

"Well I'm Kai's guardian, so I have to stay with her. Aqua is your guardian so she has to stay with you, & Dark is Kuro's guardian so he has to stay with him." Fira told Kit.

"Well now that that's settled, lets look at your rooms and then split up and explore." Kai said and the others agreed.

Kit & Kuro's rooms were the same as Kai's except Kuro didn't have a canopy bed.

5 minutes later...

"Well now that thats done, lets explore!" Fira said to everyone.

"Sure, but first did anyone grab the walkie-talkies?" Kai asked them.

"I did. They're in my bag. Wait here for a sec." Kuro said heading back into his room.

5 minutes later...

"Here we go." Kuro said handing one to Kai & one to Kit while keeping on for himself.

"Ok now that we have the walkie-talkies, we should split up. I'll go down the right hall, Kit you can go straight, & Kuro you can go down the left hall." Kai told them & they split up.

Meanwhile...

The organization was watching the whole thing from the meeting room.

"What should we do with them, Superior?" Asked Saix.

"I say we let them stay and become members of the organization." Demyx said to the others.

"But this is Organization XIII, as in there are only thirteen members, we can't just add three more." Saix said to Demyx & the others.

"Then make them honory members." Axel said to the others.

"True that could work." Xemnas said thoughtfully. (Kit: DO IT MANSEX! Kai: KIT! Kit: Oops, sorry!)

"Then lets do it!" Demyx said to Xemnas.

"Guys, you need to see this." Axel said to the others while pointing at Kuro on the screen and everyone turned back to the screen to see it had split into three seperate screens each one showing one of The Unlucky Thirteen. (Kai: But that's not what he wants them to look at!)

* * *

Kai: Please R&R!

Kit: If you flame us, we flame back!

Fira: I'll do it literally, because I can control fire!

Aqua: Don't make me soak you!

All: Ja ne!


	6. Exploring & WHAT!

Kai: Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: IN SIX FREAKIN CHAPTER I HAVE SAID THE SAME THING AND I SHALL SAY IT AGAIN, WE ONLY OWN OUR OWN CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT!

* * *

Meanwhile with Kuro & Dark...

Kuro and Dark were walking down a hall (Fira: Duh! Kai: Shut up!) when Kuro noticed a big door with a golden plate next to it. Engraved on the plate were the words: **_No.VII The Luna Diviner_**

Kuro read the plate and decided to as Kai about it since she knows every member of the organization by name & number.

"Kai, it's Kuro. I have a question." Kuro said into his walkie-talkie.

_"What is it?"_ Kai's voice said over the walkie-talkie.

"Which number is VII in the roman numeral system?" Kuro asked her.

"What'd I miss?" Kit's voice said over the walkie-talkie.

_"Kuro is asking about roman numerals, & VII means seven, why do you ask?"_ Kai said to them both. (Kai: Yes, this is a three way conversation.)

"Who's number seven in the organization?" Kuro asked Kai and he swore he heard both Kai & Kit's mouthes hit the floor.

"_Saix!_" Both Kai & Kit yelled over the walkie-talkies.

"Why do you two sound scared?" Kuro asked them.

"_Because Saix is known to be a clinically insane madmad that's why!_" They both yelled and Kuro visibly paled.

"So being right outside his door is a bad thing?" Kuro said with fear in his voice.

"_YES!_" Both Kai & Kit yelled again.

_"Kuro, if you value your life you would run now!"_ Kai said over the walkie-talkie and Kuro took her advice and ran.

Back with the Organization...

"Well that was very weird." Xemnas said to the others who all agreed.

"Let's see what the other two are doing." Demyx said and the others agreed & returned to watching the screen.

Meanwhile with Kai & Fira...

Kai was recovering from the fact that Kuro was a dumbass when it came to the organization & that he needed to learn some things. Fira was using the little fairies room. (Fira: Kai! Kai: Well the readers were probably wondering where you were so I told them.)

"I'm back." Fira said as she reappeared infront of Kai.

"Ok, so now we can go explore some more!" Kai said hopping to her feet now fully recovered from the Kuro moment. (Kuro: You named it?! Kai: Yes.)

After walking for about ten minutes Kai came to a hallway that was blue and had water on the floor. (Kai: Three guesses which room is located here.)

"Wow, is it me or did everything go blue & wet?" Fira asked when she saw the hallway.

"Kit would love this, because blue is her favorite color & there's water." Kai said walking down the blue hallway while Fira hovered next to her.

Kai stopped infront of a big door with a golden plate next to it. Engraved on the plate were the words: **_No.IX The Melodious Nocturne_**

"Wow, I found Demyx's room! But me and water, not a good mix so I'm not gonna do any snooping." Kai said after she read the plate. So she and Fira continued their exploring.

Back to the organization...

"She knew that was my room." Demyx said to the others.

"Shut up so we can watch." Axel said to Demyx who shut up.

Meanwhile with Kit & Aqua...

Kit was walking down a hall when everything went flower power causing her to stop midstep & Aqua to hit her.

"Is it just me or did everything go flower power on us?" Aqua asked Kit when she saw the hallway.

"Cool." Was all Kit said as she continued walking through the plant inhabited hallway. She saw a big door through some plants on the right side of the hallway so she walked over to it with Aqua following her. Next to the door was a golden plate engraved with the words: **_No.XI The Graceful Assassin_**

"Cool, I found Marluxia's room! Lets go inside!" Kit said as she reached for the doorknob but a vine shot out of one of the plants and latched onto her wrist.

"Ow, let go!" Kit said as she tugged on the plant, but the vine just got tighter.

"Let go you plant!" Kit yelled when a flash of light appeared and a keyblade appeared from within a thing of bubbles in front of her. (Kai: And que the new Mysterious Voice!)

**_"The keyblade has chosen you."_** Said a mysterious voice from thin air.

"Why me?" Kit asked still trying to free her hand but it still wouldn't let go.

**_"I do not know, but the name of your keyblade is The Melodious Waves."_** The mysterious voice told her.

"The Melodious Waves?" Kit said and her keyblade reacted to it's name.

**_"Use the keyblade to cut through the vine."_** The voice told her and then it disappeared.

"How do I use it with one hand?" Kit asked Aqua who just shrugged.

"Try to say it's name and then command it to cut the vine." Aqua told her.

"Ok then. Melodious Waves cut through this vine." Kit commanded it. The keyblade glowed with a blue light and then it cut through the vine and Kit's hand was released.

"Thank you, Kingdom Hearts!" Kit said throwing her hands in the air and Aqua giggled.

"What about your new keyblade?" Aqua asked her as she & Kit hurried away from the plant inhabited hallway.

"I'm gonna keep it. Wait till the others see this baby!" Kit said holding it up to the light. The keyblade was light blue at the end & had wave patterns engraved on it, The handle was ocean blue & the keychain was a miniature version of Deymx's sitar.

"Cool keychain." Aqua said looking at it. Kit hadn't noticed the keychain yet.

"Sweet it's a mini sitar like Demyx's!" Kit said doing her happy dance causing Aqua to break out laughing.

Back with the organization...

"SHE HAS A KEYBLADE!" Xemnas yelled.

"That keychain does look like a miniature version of my sitar!" Demyx said and the others agreed.

Back to Kai & Fira...

Kai & Fira were walking down another hallway when a big freakin Heartless appeared. This heartless looked like a giant wolf with the heartless emblem on its head, the words 'Fenrir' appeared above it's head.

"So this must be the scan ability, cool." Kai said when the heartless suddenly attacked her, but a bright red light appeared and a keyblade appeared out of flames in Kai's hand & she used it to knock the heartless back. (Kai: And que the mysterious voice again.)

**_"The keyblade has chosen you." _**The mysterious voice told her.

"Really, why me?" Kai asked the voice while keeping an eye on the heartless.

**_"I do not know, but the name of you keyblade is Bond of Flames."_** The voice told her.

"Bond of Flames?" Kai said and the keyblade reacted to it's name.

**_"Use the keyblade to destroy the new Fenrir heartless."_** The voice said to her and then it disappeared.

"Well that was weird." Fira said as Kai just sat there when suddenly the heartless lunged at her but she just stood up and with one perfectly aimed hit to the emblem on it's head, killed it & released the heart within it.

After Kai's little heartless incounter she and Fira were walking down the hall while looking at the keyblade. The keyblade looked like Axel's chakrams only in a keyblade form and the keychain was a miniature version of Axel's chakram. (Kai: I think this keyblade does exist on the game.)

Back with the organization...

"Awesome!" Axel said smiling when he saw Kai's keyblade.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Xemnas yelled when he saw her new keyblade as well.

"Can we just continue watching please?" Saix asked and everyone shut up and went back to watching The Unlucky Thirteen.

* * *

Kai: And this chapter is finished just in time for Grey's Anatomy!

Kit: Please R&R! And no flames!

All: Ja ne!


	7. Meeting back up & The first night

Kai & Fira: Well we're back and with chapter seven! And we would like to thank Mooncry yet again for reviewing our story and we dedicate this chapter to her! Thank you, Mooncry!

Kit & Aqua: Yeah Thank you! And We're doing good on this story!

Kuro & Dark: Do to the fact that after the guy who does the disclaimers had a meltdown, & Kai, Fira, Kit, & Aqua tortured him by playing a Britney Spears CD over & over again for ten hours straight, he is now in a mental institute so we brought in a friend to do the disclaimer until we get a new guy. Please welcome Meilin!

Meilin: Thanks for the intro, guys! Now for the Disclaimer! Fire is red, while Water is blue, We still don't own, So you still can't sue. But we do own our own characters, the plot, & Fira belongs to Kai, Aqua belongs to Kit, & Dark belongs to Kuro. There, I'm finished. Now I'm gonna go find my brother Tai Li, bye!

All: Bye Meilin! Now on with the story!

* * *

With The Unlucky Thirteen...

Kai & Fira ran into Kit, Aqua, Kuro, & Dark just outside of another big door labeled 'Kitchen'.

"Ouch!" All six said as they ran into each other.

"Oh hi, guys!" Kai said when she noticed them.

"Hi yourself." Kuro said while looking around for Dark.

"Oh guys guess what I got!" Kit said getting up off the floor.

"What, a rash?" Kuro said while getting off the floor & Dark.

"EAT KEYBLADE!" Kit yelled as she hit him over the head with her keyblade.

"OW! Where the hell'd you get that?!" Kuro said eyeballing the keyblade when FWACK! Keybladed!

"You just got keybladed by Kai!" Kit said as Kai just stood there looking proud of herself.

"Evil even without a heart! Man I bet you didn't have one to begin with!" Kuro said as he got back up only to have his face become friends with Mr. Floor by two keyblades.

"Wow, he was double keybladed. Talk about super pwnage!" Fira & Aqua said in unison.

"Shut up!" Both Dark & Kuro yelled at them when their stomaches growled causing them to both blush.

"Well, since the kitchen is that way, why don't we raid the fridge that never was!" Kai said as she, Fira, Kit, & Aqua walked into the kitchen.

In the kitchen...

Kuro had raided the fridge to find nothing which caused him to whine and Kit to kick him & Dark out of the kitchen while she & Kai made lunch.

But now they were waiting for it to cook since they were making chicken & rice but you have to let the chicken cook & the rice boil so they were playing I never with root beer. Let's just say they were a little hyper.

"I've never lost a game of strip poker." Kai said and Kit just glared at her and drank 5 shot glasses of root beer.

"I've never given anyone a lap dance." Kit said and Kai while bouncing a little, drank one shot.

"Wait, you've given someone a lap dance! Who was it!" Kit said also bouncing.

"Though I'm not proud of it since I was drunk off spiked Hi-C punch, Kuro." Kai said falling off the table she was sitting on. Wait, did I say a little hyper, I meant really hyper.

"You gave Kuro a lap dance! Man, what did you do afterwards?" Kit asked her as she sat back down on the table.

"Set his Larxene plushie on fire and you should have seen it burn!" Kai said in a very hyper tone while snapping her fingers and creating a flame like the Human Torch off of the Fantastic Four (Kai: Which by the way rules!).

"You really are the resident pyro of the unlucky thirteen." Kit said as she skipped over to check on the food.

"I'm not a pyro, I just like watching things burn." Kai said in a sort of dignified way.

"And setting them on fire yourself." Kit said as she started to de-bone the chicken.

"And setting them on fire myse...HEY!" Kai yelled when she noticed what Kit had said.

"Damn so close!" Kit said as she finished the chicken & rice.

"KURO IT'S READY!" Kai yelled and Kuro was in there faster then you could say 'Kingdom Hearts'.

"Finally!" Kuro said as he, Kai, Kit, & the fairies sat down and ate lunch.

Several hours later...

Kai, Kit, Kuro, & the fairies managed to find their rooms about 30 minutes after they left the kitchen.

Right now the six were in Kai's room watching a dvd that Kai had brought (Kai: Which by the way is Jackass 2 the movie.), for they had taken the liberty of painting each room and decorating it to their hearts content, well one didn't have a heart but you get the idea. (Kai: They had help by using the portals to Kai & Kit's closets which lead to their bedrooms back at their house which by the way don't ask how cause it's to complicated to explain without getting a severe headache.) Kai's room was just the only one dry enough to inhabit at the time.

"Man, that was hilarious, but I'm going to bed now!" Kuro said as the movie went off and he & Dark left. Kit also decided to go to bed and she & Aqua left as well. So only Fira & Kai were left.

"They are right, we should go to bed." Fira said as she disappeared to go get changed. Kai also grabbed some clothes but when she got up something fell out of her suitcase. It was her sketchpad. She picked it up, opened it, looked at the first picture which was a comic called Kuro's dilemma, & she started laughing so hard she fell to the floor and dropped the comic. (Kuro: NO YOU DIDN'T PUT THAT IN! Kai: I did! Kit: That comic is about the time Kuro's zipper on his pants go stuck and it took us 45 minutes to get it unstuck and the only way we got it unstuck involved Kai almost melting it & a pair of pliers. Kuro: Oh thanks a lot Kit, like I really wanted the readers to know about that. Kai: Ok we can get back to the story now! Kit & Kuro: Oh yeah! Sorry!)

30 minutes later...

Kai had finally stopped laughing and had changed into her pajamas which was a pair of black shorts & a black tanktop that said: Knowledge is power, Power corrupts, Study hard, Be evil! Fira who had shown back up when Kai was changing was wearing the same thing except her pajamas were midnight blue and her tanktop said: I'd like to help you... But I just can't fix stupid! (Kai: I'm wearing that shirt right now, but mine is lavender.)

She & Kai were now looking at comics on deviantart on her laptop and talking to Kit & Kuro through a chatroom. Here's some of the conversation: (Kai: I'm BlackFireDragon. Kit: I'm WatersGreatGuardian. Kuro: I'm BlackShadow because that's what Kurokage means.)

BlackFireDragon: I have come to the conclusion that Yoshi is a gay little dinosaur. (Kai: Just so you know, I don't have anything against gay people & this conversation did happen.)

WatersGreatGuardian: And what makes you think Yoshi is gay?

BlackShadow: I would love to hear that.

BlackFireDragon: Because, every time Mario jumps onto his back, he makes a noise which I swear is him getting turned on.

WatersGreatGuardian: Ok, I guess that is true. Does anyone know what time it is?

BlackShadow: According to my cellphone it's 2:00am.

BlackFireDragon: Ok time for bed. Good night!

WatersGreatGuardian: Good night!

BlackShadow: Night!

Back to Kai & Fira...

Once Kai had logged off her computer, told Fira good night only to find she had passed out in her own bed, did she finally go to sleep but when she, Kit, & Kuro wake up the next day will they get a good surprise.

* * *

Kai: Well, we hope you like it!

Kit: Please R&R!

Fira, Aqua, & Dark: Please, don't flame us!

All six: Ja ne!


End file.
